A Tale of Two Italies
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: The two Italies are always reaching big moments in their lives together...including starting families.  Though, seeing as how diffrent both of them are, this can only lead to drama...and lots of it. SpainRoma, Gertalia.  In Joy of Family Universe


Title: A Tale of Two Italies  
Warnings: Mpreg, , mentions of abortion, death, onesided relationships (In theroy), Romano speaks..., ohh, and some angst  
Rating: T.  
Character/Pairings: Spain/Romano, GerTalia. Hints of PruCan, France/World, and UsUk  
Summary: The two Italies are always reaching big moments in their lives together...including starting families. Though, seeing as how diffrent both of them are, this can only lead to drama...and lots of it.

It's mostly going to be Spain/Romano centric...but it does include a bit of Gertaila...

This is in my "Joy of Family" Universe. Which can be found on my profile. It's a PruCan Mpreg fic, that was written for the secret santa a few years back. This story takes place in the same universe, and will mention things from it. You don't really need to read it, you just need to know that Prussia and Canada have three children (Who will be described more in the second chapter).

If everything goes well, this should be completed by Next Tuesday at the latest. (Cross your fingers and hold on for the bumpy ride everyone!)

* * *

Italy (know to Feliciano by most) and Romano (or Lovino, as he was know as to people very close to him) had always done things together, it seemed. They grew up at about the same rate, they both his puberty at the same point in their lives, they both experienced their first broken hearts at the same time (Holy Roman Empire leaving, and finding out that Spain had begged to trade him for his brother). The two were almost like one person in two bodies, twins…one nation, two parts. They might have been different, but whenever a big event happened to one of them, it normally happened to both of them.

Including pregnancy.

Italy had been jealous for once in his life. He didn't like the feeling one bit. He knew that he should be so jealous; he did have a nice life. A loving, somewhat awkward lover that would protect him and take care of him, he had a nice house in Italy AND he stayed with his German lover in another very nice house, but yet, the bubbly Italian still wasn't happy. He was mostly happy, but…he wanted something really badly. That's why he found himself jealous of Germany's brother. Prussia had what Italy really did crave, children.

He found that little babies were just so cute, and precious. He wanted to have children of his own (Preferably with Germany, of course~). He did mention it to Germany, as well. But he just blushed and stuttered a bit, before saying he'd think about it. Even if no one else knew it, Italy did know that babies were a big responsibility, and that they did need a lot of care. He didn't care about that. He could take care of a baby, and he would.

After he did prove that he was capable of taking care of children (babysitting his nephews wasn't as easy as he thought it would be…but he still was able to do it), he eventually did get Germany to agree. Though, as long as they'd been…trying, it kept ending in disappointment. As much as they'd been…trying…it didn't have any…results. Italy did get a bit depressed when he found out that Prussia was going to have another child, making three, while Italy had been so unlucky. Italy was almost ready to give up on even trying to have children when, a few months after the birth of Prussia's third child, England got pregnant. Italy was wondering if it was just him. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Italy thought there must have been…why else would he not be able to have a child.

During his sorrows, he caught the stomach flu…which just made him feel worse. The flu lasted a long time, though. Longer then the other times Italy had gotten the flu.

One day, after the third or fourth week of not being able to keep food down, Italy was leaning against the toilet, hoping he'd feel good enough to get off the floor soon.

"You're going to the doctor." Came his lover's voice from the door. Italy looked over to see his larger German lover.

"No, I'm fine…" Italy told him. He didn't like the doctor. "Ve~," he sighed, "I'll be fine."

"Please, Feliciano…just go. For me?" Germany tried to convince him. Italy frowned. He didn't like going to the doctor. It was so…scary, and clean, and white. It made Italy feel so…icky.

"Why?" Italy asked him, trying to look innocent, sometimes that did work with Germany. Like when Germany tried to tell him that eating pasta for three days straight was not good. Italy often could change his mind by just giving him one look, and then they'd have pasta for dinner again. Though, at the moment…pasta wasn't looking so appetizing.

Germany, tried to ignore the Italian's look. It was kind of hard, however. "You have to go, I want you to get better," he told Italy.

Italy was about to tell Germany he wouldn't go, but he felt his last meal starting to come up again. After puking it up, he agreed he'd see a doctor…as much as he didn't want to.

Romano hated a lot of things. He also disliked a lot. Sometimes he disliked something, but said he liked it, like Spain's friends. He couldn't stand France, or Prussia, but he said he did (Though, Prussia now had a redeeming quality. When ever he'd drop by, he'd bring Canada, who Romano could easily count as one of his few friends). There were some things that Romano really liked, but said he disliked. Like Spain himself. Romano really liked Spain. He loved Spain, as much as he hated to admit it. Spain didn't like his as much, though. Even though he was taken by a bastard…Spain still loved his little brother more. Romano could see this. He put up with it though, because he knew that being a replacement for someone was better then being alone and longing for love, even if he was still longing when he was with Spain.

This way he could at least pretend he was loved by Spain. He could pretend that Spain loved him…and wanted to be with him. Romano could imagine that during those passionate nights, Spain wasn't wishing that it was Italy below him. Even though he wasn't loved, Romano could pretend…as he was doing his whole life.

Spain was nice to him, even if he was just a stand-in for who he really wanted. Spain did give him tomatoes, and three naps a day. Spain also tried to pretend he really loved Romano, claiming it offhandedly. Though, he was always going off about how cute "Feli" was, and how much Spain couldn't wait for Italy to visit, and if it wasn't Italy, it was something else Romano couldn't stand.

Children. There were loud, obnoxious, destructive, and down right took too much time. Romano was lazy, and he didn't want to take care of another human/nation child. Spain, on the other hand, loved the little things. He would look at his potato bastard friend's children with envy all the time. Romano knew that Spain wanted kids…but Romano wouldn't give in. Another reason for Spain to love his brother more, his brother loved children, and wanted some. Romano was pretty sure that Spain really wanted children with his brother, as well. Actually, Romano was pretty sure that Spain only wanted children with his younger brother. It almost made Romano sick.

Actually, it _did_ make Romano sick. He ran to one of the bathrooms in Spain's home to puke his breakfast up. This had been going on for weeks, and it was tiring. He tried not to mention it to Spain, but it was getting hard to keep from him. That's when Romano decided he needed to go to see a doctor. His economy wasn't worse then it normally was…and he just didn't know why he was sick.

So, one day when Spain was out (Probably visiting Italy, Romano thought bitterly), he went to the doctor.

"Vargas?" The nurse at the door asked. Romano threw down the magazine he was reading, and got up out of the uncomfortable waiting room chair. The nurse led him to the office of the doctor that knew of the nation's status. Romano found himself waiting even more in the office. Finally, the older doctor came into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Italy…" He started, before Romano interrupted him,

"Romano's fine." He mumbled. "Or Southern Italy." He wasn't ever just called 'Italy'…no, he didn't deserve that title apparently. Not while the favorite was still around.

"Romano then," the doctor said. "What seems to be your problem?" He asked. The southern half of the nation seemed to be figuring out what to tell him.

"I'm sick, you idiot!" The nation told him. "I can't keep down food, I'm fucking tired all the time, I can't stand the smell of things, and I'm gaining weight!" He said, scowling at the doctor like it was his fault. The doctor turned around and reached for a small container, which he then handed to Romano.

"Urine test." The doctor explained, pointing at the bathroom.

Romano scowled and did as the doctor told him. Once he finished, he came back out and handed the doctor the small container. The doctor made a note on the bottle and sent it to be analyzed.

"I'm almost positive of what your problem is." The doctor said, "The test is just to double check." He said.

It took about half an hour to get back, thanks to the fact that the hospital had a lab in it, to check for small tests that could be quickly done. After looking over the chart, the doctor smiled,

"I was correct." He told the angry nation that was just getting angrier.

"Great, mind telling me what's wrong with me?" He asked, growling.

"Nothing's wrong. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

It took a moment for it to sink in. But once it did. Romano silently got up, left the building, and went to his car, where he broke down. He cried. For the first time in years, he would openly admit to crying.

Spain didn't even want **him** what would he say to a child that was half _Romano's_?

Italy sat in the doctor's office, trying to get over the fact that he really didn't want to be there, and that he didn't feel good. The doctor had taken a blood sample (and Italy even had a cartoon band-aid to prove it!), and said he would be back.

Italy was worried, what if something was wrong with him? What if it was really bad? He should have called his brother. They normally got sick at the same time…but last he heard, Romano had been feeling fine! What if Italy was dying! He didn't want to die! By the time the doctor was back, Italy was almost in tears.

"What if I'm not ok~?" He asked the doctor, the younger woman smiled at him.

"You're fine." She told him. "These symptoms should go away in a month or two."

"Ve~? They will?" He asked her, feeling better. "The flu doesn't last that long though!" He said. The doctor nodded.

"That's correct." She told him, "You're not sick, actually."

"I'm not?" He asked, "But-but, Ludwig said I had to come here because I was sick…" Italy was confused. "What's wrong if I'm not sick?" He asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just pregnant." She told him. What ever she was going to say next, was interrupted by Italy screaming.

"Really?" He screamed excitedly. Nothing was wrong with him, AND he was going to have a baby?

The doctor laughed and started explaining some of the things he would need to know. Italy only was half paying attention, though. He was thinking of all the people he would need to tell. He was so happy. A baby! His own child…a family! He put a hand over his stomach, just thinking about it made him happy! He was all smiles as he was shooed out of the office, and was making a new appointment to check on the baby.

Once he was out of his…euphoria, he quickly drove home. He couldn't wait to tell Germany about their baby. Italy was so excited about the fact that he was going to be a mommy that he almost took out three mailboxes, and actually did take out one.

Once he did get home, he found Germany on the phone. He didn't care though. Italy jumped up and hugged him tightly, almost knocking Germany over.

"Feliciano!" He scolded, trying to get Italy off of him. He then wrinkled his noise and spoke in the phone, "No Gilbert! He just got home and attacked me; get your mind out of the gutter!"

Italy was too busy being happy. "Guess what, Ludwig!" He half sang. He was just too excited, and he didn't really care that Germany was on the phone…plus, it was only Prussia.

"Can this wait?" Germany asked, "I'm on the phone." He gestured to the phone that he was talking on. He then sighed, "I wasn't talking to you, Gilbert!" He told his brother, who claimed he had something important to tell him…but was mostly just pissing him off.

Italy shook his head. "Ve~ it can't!" He shouted. "It's really important!" Italy grinned even larger, he just couldn't keep it in any longer! "I'm having a baby!" At this, Germany almost dropped the phone.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Y-you're sure?" He asked, checking. He tried to ignore his older brother saying something.

Italy nodded at him, "The doctor said so when I went to see her~" He told his lover. "Aren't you excited?" Italy asked him, giving Germany the biggest smile that he'd ever seen.

Germany went back to the phone for a moment, "I'll call you back." He told him brother. He heard Prussia congratulating him, before he hung up. For once, he tossed the phone aside, letting Italy hug him close. He couldn't help but smile at what he'd just learned. Him and Italy as parents, Germany's day was looking up.

The two were both happy about the news. Italy couldn't wait to tell everyone that his wish finally came true.

The first person he wanted to tell (other then Germany…and he assumed Prussia) was his brother.

After his break down, Romano knew what he had to do. Tomorrow he'd call the doctor, and get an appointment to get rid of the baby. There was no way he would be able to take care of it himself. He was too lazy, too immature, and too unlovable to take care of it. What if it hated him? He knew Spain wasn't going to want the child…it wasn't Italy's. It was just his. The brown haired man put his hand over his stomach, almost as if he was trying to apologize for taking the life that was there…even as he made his decision, he felt sick. He didn't like children, but just…killing it felt wrong. Even if the other parent wouldn't want it, it was still a life…a life that Romano had actually helped to create.

He started his drive home, well, back to Spain's home. He wouldn't tell Spain…it would just end Romano's attempt at fooling himself. Spain would send him away, and he could no longer pretend he was loved. He couldn't pretend that Spain loved him more then his little brother…for his own selfish reasons, his child would have to be…rid of before it even breathed. The thought made Romano sick to his stomach. He knew it had to be done, though.

He arrived back at Spain's home, and walked in just as Spain was hanging up the phone with a cheerful "I'll see you later, Feli!" Romano almost sighed when he heard that. Spain wasn't going to shut up about Feliciano now, was he?

After hanging up the phone, Spain noticed his little Lovi come it!

"Lovi!" He said, going to hug Romano tightly. Spain was extremely glad when his little Roma had accepted his love. He thought that the younger, cuter nation would always think that Spain was just "a bastard" and hate him forever. That was one of Spain's worst fears.

He didn't care what he'd have to give up just to have Romano be his. Even if he had to try to ignore how adorable little children were, and how adorable one of his and Romano's would be~

Romano tried to push him away, like normal, but Spain knew that it was just because his little Romano was just shy.

"Don't call me Lovi." Romano told him, as he tried to push him off. Though, Spain wouldn't get off him.

"But Lovi, I missed you! Where were you, anyway?" The older nation looked at Romano with his wide, rotten apple green eyes. Romano tried to come up with a quick lie.

"I was hungry, damnit!" He told Spain, "And you don't have any food here, bastard, so I had to go out to eat." Spain seemed to buy this, as he moved onto his next topic.

Italy.

"So guess who just called?" Spain commanded him. Spain was extremely happy for Italy after what he'd just heard. Spain knew that he'd probably never have a child…so being an uncle to Italy's child would be as good as he could get. He didn't mind though, because this way he got Romano~, which was all Spain wanted.

"My brother?" Romano asked, getting furious.

"Yea! How'd you know?" Spain asked him. The older one didn't want for an answer, "He had the best news to tell us, too!" The older man went on, very excited for his lover's brother, "He's having a baby. Isn't that just so nice?" Spain asked Romano, who was getting angrier.

Romano had been trying to block out Spain's 'Why I love Italy" spiel, but then heard the 'news'. His brother was in the same boat as him… and Spain was so happy for him? Romano was seeing red. He could hear a slight edge of sorrow in Spain's voice. Was Spain really that upset about the fact that Italy was with Germany…having that potato bastard's children…and not his?

"Shut up." Romano finally told him. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, Antonio!" Romano used Spain's name, not bastard, not anything else. He was that upset about this. Spain was shocked, to say. Why was Romano so angry with him? Spain wondered if Romano could tell he was somewhat sad about the fact that he'd never experience the joy that Italy (And most likely Germany) was.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He asked. Why was his little love upset about his brother's baby? Shouldn't he be at least a little excited about being an uncle? "Aren't you happy for your brother?" Spain tried to reach a hand out to calm Romano down, but the younger dodged his hand.

"Don't give me that shit." Romano scowled at him. "I can tell you're upset." Antonio looked guilty. So Romano had caught onto that, huh?

"Can you blame me?" Spain asked him, misunderstanding Romano. He just thought Romano knew he was upset that he'd never be able to be a parent himself. But Romano seemed to shake in anger.

"Blame you?" Romano asked, his hands clenching into fists. "You're upset because you're not the one that's the father of my brother's brat…and you ask why I'm upset, and if I blame you?" Romano looked at his 'lover', tears in his eyes. "I hate you!" He yelled at Spain. He didn't even notice the appalled look on Spain's face. "I hate the fact that I was never good enough! You always wanted Feliciano!" Romano didn't give Spain a chance to reply, "You tried to trade me when we were kids, you held out for so long before settling for me…" the younger nation sniffled. He hated everyone at the moment. "And now you're upset about the fact that he's with someone else…and you're just stuck with me. You probably don't even care where I actually was today!" He yelled, at Spain, raising his fist, going to hit the taller man in the chest.

Spain caught his wrist in the air, though. His little Romano thought that? How? Didn't Spain show him how much he loved his little Roma? How could Romano not see that?

"That's what you think?" The older nation was serious. "I…I don't actually know what to say." Spain didn't know how to get his message across to Romano. He started by pulling the younger one close to him, holding him as if Romano would run away at any moment…which actually might happen.

"I don't know how you could think that." Spain started, "isn't it obvious that I love you?" Spain tried to think of how Romano could have gotten the wrong idea, "Is it that I always call him cute? I do that with you…because you're my cute little tomato. I might have wanted to trade back when you were small…but I wouldn't dream of that now." He started rubbing small circles in Romano's back, trying to calm down the sobbing nation.

"I love you, and only you, Lovino." He tried comforting his lover. "I don't know what I can do to show you…but I do. I'll go to the ends of the earth to show you." Spain hugged him close.

"You're always going off about my brother!" Romano sniffled, "You tell me all the time you wish I was more like him."

Spain felt like an ass now. He hadn't known that saying those things would affect Romano that badly. He was mostly angry, after Romano and he had been fighting. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I never knew you felt that way." He tried to pet the back of Romano's head, trying to soothe him. "I'll make sure I stop that…ok?" He asked. "I do love you more then your brother."

Romano finally gave in. Maybe Spain was telling the truth… "Fine…" he said. "But there's still you being upset about Feliciano having that potato's kid." The smaller man accused. Romano then mumbled something under his breath, which even Spain couldn't hear.

"What was that, Lovi?" Spain asked him, happy that Romano seemed to believe him. Though, now he wanted to know what Romano said…then he'd deal with Romano having the wrong idea about what he was upset about.

After a moment of debating, Romano decided to just say what he had before. "I said that you probably…probably don't even care that…" He took a deep breath, not sure if he should say it. "You probably don't even care that I'm pregnant!" He rushed out, as if the words were vomit.

It took a few seconds for Spain to actually hear what Romano had just told him. After that few seconds of silence, Romano felt himself being hugged tightly to Spain, who was half shouting, half singing "Buhyoo~" and "So adorable!" and above all other things, he was singing his happiness.

Well, perhaps Romano had been wrong about Spain not wanting a child because he was the other parent.

As Spain started blabbering about how their child was going to be so adorable, and how their child was going to be perfect, and how much he loved Romano, and the child (that he hadn't even met yet), Romano couldn't help but half-kind of smile (not because of what Spain said! Just…just because this meant he didn't have to get rid of the baby! That's all!) .

Romano, for once, was thinking that this might actually be ok.  
.

* * *

Part two should be out soon. I just typed this whole thing up in a night. So, just so you know, Spain DOES love Romano. Roma's just...very unsure of himself. He's starting to get a bit better, though.

As far as I know, Germany is my worst character. I've NEVER been good with him though...so, I'm hoping this will help me out.

The drama is FAR from over.

Also, why this is here instead of my UsUk mpreg that I was supposed to do next. Well...it was boring! It didn't have much of a plot...but this one has drama and somewhat of a plot.

Review, and whatnot. Y'all know the drill, right?


End file.
